Lea Holland
Lea Virginia Holland is the Pink Starlight Ranger "Generous Star! Starlight Pink!" History Lea Virgina Holland was born on July 4th, 1997. She was originally from Mexico but moved to Springfield with her mother, father and grandmother. Lea then me Tyson, Venus, Ali and James. Lea was very attached to Tyson do to him protecting her when she was a child. Lea was always creative, she learned to paint and draw when she was a child. She had grown an interest in Photography and soon she became the head of the school newspaper. Lea and Venus met Davis one day during a trip walk through a garden when they were freshmen in High School. Davis told them that they were chosen to become the new protector of the earth. They didn't believe until Alintrons attack. They then accept Davis' offer and they becomes the Pink and Yellow ranger. During a trip to an Egyptian Museum, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons. Lea, Venus, James and Ali morph into their ranger forms except for Tyson. They fight off the Alintrons with the help of Tyson. He asked them what was going on and they teleport to the command center. During the battle, Lea and the others were beaten by Vortex when they were about to get destroyed. Tyson blocks Vortex's attack, he defeats the remaining Alintrons. The other rangers follow behind and they defeat a monster named Scribble. Tyson then reveals himself to be the red ranger. When Ali is invited to a spelling bee due to his high grades, Lea and the others help him study for the big competiton. While studying in the park, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons along with the monster Bee. Ali is able to beat him by using by answering his questions. In the end Ali is able to win the School's Spelling Bee. Tyson and Lea spend sometime together to catch up on the times they had missed. Being that they use to be together when they were little, they catch up only to get attacked by Alintrons. Followed by Vortex who injurys Tyson but is stopped by Lea making them Vortex's main enemies. Lea and the other rangers come face to face with Maximus, he asks Tyson how Lora was doing. He then discovered that Maximus was actually Tyson's father. During Summer vacation, Tyson is kidnapped by Bat Knight who imprisons him into a void. The other rangers try to rescue him but are defeated by Bat Knight. They are saved by Tyson who had unlocked his battlizer The rangers then meet the Galaxy Pirates, who they fight against but then teamup with to defeat a group of monsters. Aaron had grew an interest in Lea and even ask if she wanted to hang out later which she accepted. Tyson became jealous and tried all he could to ruin it. They were suddenly attack by a monster but was too busy fighting with each other. Lea explained to both of them to stop fighting but they refused too. After they defeated the monster, Lea explained to them that she has no interest to date at the moment. Aaron and Tyson both understood but it didn't stop them from trying to get her attention. During the final battle, Lea and the others come face to face with Maximus. They but they are injured, Tyson then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. Lea got married to Tyson and they had a daughter named Lara McKinley. Lea handed her powers over to Mena Jones who fights along side the new team with the help of Aaron Winter. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality Lea use to be shy, sensitive and a Crybaby. Until Tyson changed her she is now a strong, brave and confident girl. She is the heart of the team and makes sure everyone get's along. Powers and Abilities *Lea has the ability to make herself invisible. She can use it morphed or unmorphed, it can used to blind attack enemies or escape a situation. *Lea also has the power of Empathy, she was able to read Aaron's emotion. Trivia - She is portrayed by Seychelle Gabriel - She speaks Spanish along with English but doesn't have a spanish accent - There is a hint that she has feelings for Tyson Category:Pink Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Starlight Category:Mentor